can you always beside me?
by kaiMIAhun
Summary: kisah seorang baekhyun yang sangat mencintai sahbatnya chanyeol... dan memilih melupakan segalanya tentang chanyeol,karena memang tidak ada gunanya untuk mengingat chanyeol lagi apakah baekhyun berhasil? WARNING GS EXO FF CHANBAEK,KRISBAEK


Can you always beside me?

Disclaimer

Cerita ini murni buatan saya sendiri... cast didalamnya hanya aku pinjem untuk cerita ini... mereka bukan milik saya tetapi milik tuhan YME juga keluarga mereka

Warning

GS/TYPO BERTEBARAN/ALUR ANEH DAN TIDAK JELAS SERTA HAL YANG TIDAK JELAS LAINYA

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Story

Seorang gadis cantik sedang terlihat berfikir diatas sebuah kasur king size yang sangat jauh dari kata biasa,wanita manis itu menyilangkan kakinya sambil terus berusaha untuk terus berfikir entah apa yang wanita itu mengerucut imut Juga mata sipitnya semakin bertambah sipit hingga terlihat sangat imut seperti seorang remaja yang masih berumur belasan tahun,mungkin jika ada orang yang melihatnya akan mengatakan dia adalah seorang remaja yang sedang marah pada sang namjachingu padahal dia sudah menginjak umur 26 tahun pada tanggal 6 mei kemarin.

Yeoja ini bernama byun baekhyun,dia melakukan hal yang tidak jelas dari mondar-mandir seperti setrika,guling-guling dikasur maupun dilantai,loncat-loncat dan banyak lagi yang dia lakukan... sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan sedari tadi? Hanya dia dan tuhan yang tau semua itu.

"KYAAA AKU BOSAN!"teriak baekhyun dengan bibir yang terus ia kerucutkan,dia menghela nafas sejenak lalu seulas senyum terukir dari bibir tipis miliknya

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan biasa saja agar tidak ada yang mencurigainya lalu melangkah seperti biasa,dapat dilihat dirumah mewah ini begitu banyak maid yang berlalu lalang yang menyiapkan berbagai persiapan pesta,dari dekorasi,makanan dan hal yang lainya...

"agashi,ada yang sedang and butuhkan?jika ada katakan saja kepada kami"seorang maid bertanya padanya hingga sedikit kegugupan menyelimuti dirinya.

"obseo,aku hanya bosan dikamar...apa aku tidak boleh untuk berada disini?"baeknyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghadap maid tersebut dengan berusaha untuk tenang

"t-tidak,bukan begitu sa-" "tidak apa-apa kok,lebih baik kamu kembali untuk bekerja...lebih cepat lebih baik bukan"baekyhun memotong perkataan maid tadi lalu menyuruh maid tersebut untuk kembali bekerja.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega setelah melihat maid tadi sudah langkah hati-hati dia berjalan keruang tamu sambil melihat sekeliling apa ada orang apa tidak,memang gelagatnya sedikit terlihat sangat mencurigakan untuk orang yang melitnya saat ini... dia sudah akan menjadi nyonya rumah ini tapi kenapa harus mengendap-ngendap segala?

Yeoja cantik itu mendekati sebuah meja nekas yang berada di dekat sofa tunggal yang berada disana,kemabali dia melihat disekelilingnya dengan hati-hati tangan lentiknya menggapai sebuah kunci mobil yang tergeletak begitu saja disana... sebenarnya kunci ini adalah kunci mobil yang dibawa para supir yang ada dirumah tersebut,dia tau sekali jika jam segini pasti semua kunci akan diletakkan dimeja nekas mendapat apa yang dia mau segeralah sebuah senyum aneh terukir dari wajah cantiknya...dengan langkah seribu dia keluar dari rumah yang super mewah itu mencari mobil yang akan dia gunakan untuk pergi dari sini...hanya pergi bukan KABUR.

Setelah mendapat mobil yang dia butuhkan dari garasi dia pun menghidupkan mesin mobil lalu menggas mobil tersebut dengan cepat lalu melesat pergi tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang ada dihadapanya akan celaka atau tidak tapi dia yakin mereka akan menghindar tidak mungkin mereka akan mati begitu saja... siapa coba orang yang ingin mati? dia tau reflek manusia itu paling luar biasa...untung saja gerbang rumah tersebut tidak tertutup hingga memudahkan dirinya untuk pergi dari rumah indah nan megah ini.

Semua maid berteriak tidak jelas setelah melihat baekhyun pergi dari rumah itu,mereka menampakkan begitu banyak ekspresi dari kaget takut hingga sedih,mereka berhamburan keluar rumah hingga ada yang berlari untuk membuat baekhyun berhenti namun sayang mobil yang dibawa oleh yeoja cantik itu tidak lagi terlihat hingga membuat para maid tambah histeris lagi.

"cepat lakukan sesuatu!"

"bagaimana ini tuan pasti marah besar jika dia tau nona pergi!"

"nona kembalilah kumohon!"

.

"hahaha... wajah mereka lucu sekali,aduh perukku jadi sakit,kenapa mereka berlebihan sekali...hahaha"wajah baekhyun sampai memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa memikirkan wajah para maid tadi... pemandangan yang begitu menghibur menurutnya

Entah dia ingin mati atau bagaimana sehingga mengendarai kendaraannya dengan kecepatan 100km/jam? Mungkin otak seorang byun baekhyun sedang rusak dikarenakan mobil malah dia berteriak dengan sangat keras dan bernyanyi lagu yang tidak jelas pula,apa dia tidak menyanyangi hidupnya lagi hingga memilih mati?

Dengan gesit mobil mliknya menyalip semua kedaraan yang berada didepanya seperti seorang pembalap yang berada dia sirkut balap yang ingin mendapatkan gelar yang terdepan sekaligus sebuah tropi kemenangan...

"kyaaaa... kenapa aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya? Ternyata ini mengasikkan hu..."dan parahnya ini pertama kalinya dia seperti ini,mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan seperti itu.

Kenapa dia tidak di hentikan oleh petugas lalu lintas karena prilaku ugal-ugal milik yeoja ini seharusnya dia kena tilang jika terus seperti ini

CKITTTT

Baekhyun mengerem dan memarkir kendaraannya dengan cara yang cukup ekstim hingga terdengar suara yang cukut membekakan telinga orang yang berada disekitar tempat apa yang sedang kau pikirkan byun baekhyun? Dia tersenyum setelah membaca tulisan yang berada diluar gedung tersebut dengan senyum pula.

'LOTTE WORLD'

Ditempat lain seoan namja tengah heboh karena mendengar kepergian baekhyun

"apa kau bilang!?,baekhyun pergi?! Kenapa kalian bisa seceroboh ini oh!...aku menyuruh kalian untuk mengawasinya bukan malah membiarkanya untuk pergi ARGGG!"namja berkulit tan itu mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal...mereka tidak bisa diandalkan untuk mengawasi seorang baekhyun? Bahkan dia hanya seorang yeoja dan tidak ada yang menghentikanya?.

"bagaimana ini!?"pikirannya kalut,kegelisahan dengan cepat membuat pikirannya tidak tenang.

Dengan terburu-buru dia mengambil smartphone dari saku celananya dan menelpon baekhyun tapi jawaban dari seberang sana membuatnya semakin gemas,dia mengigit bibirnya cukup keras dan mengpalkan tangannya

'maaf nomor yanga anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau diluar jangkauan cobalah beberapa saat lagi'

"KALIAN CEPAT CARI DIA! LACAK SEMUANYA DARI MOBIL JUGA NOMORNYA CEPAT!"

Disisi lain senyum baekhyun semakin berkembang stelah dia mengingat smartphonenya sudah di nonaktifkan dan dia meninggalkannya didalam mobil pasti tidak akan ada yang bisa menghubunginya sehingga dengan leluasa dia bermain ditempat ini juga menghabiskan uangnya tanpa ada yang menggangu... sekali-kali tidak apa-apa bukan?

.

"kenapa baekhyun bisa hilang kai! Bukannya kau yang harusnya menjaganya? Kemana saja tadi kau!"kata seorang namja yang punya semyum angelik yang sangat dihormati dari semua orang yang ada ditempat menggaruk kepalnya yang tidak gatal

"aku hanya pergi sebentar hyung,a-aku tidak tau akan seperti ini"kata kai agak gugup karena tidak biasanya namja yang ada dihadapanya semurka ini

"pasti kerumah kekasihmu,benarkan!"kata seorang namja yang memiliki kulit albino itu dengan tatapan mengejek.

"benar!,jadi apa masalahmu oh sehun?"

"kau bisa menemuinya nanti,kenapa harus sekarang? Coba kau lihat apa yang terjadi karena kelalaianmu itu,kita juga yang terkena masalahnya"

"kau bisa denga leluasa menemui luhan kenapa aku tidak!"

"kau didalam situasi yang berbeda Kkamjong!"

"hei,kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar?! Sekarang kita harus pikirkan adalah baekhyun...kalian taukan bagaimana watak bocah yang satu itukan...bia bisa melakukan hal yang diluar kendali"kata seorang berpipi temben yang sangat mirip dengan sohee wonder girl's

Kai dengan sehun bungkan dan saling membuang muka kearah yang berlawanan.

"oke kita harus berpencar mencarinya,dia tidak mungkin pergi jauh dari seoul karena dia pasti tidak tau jalan untuk pulang... aku akan pergi dengan sehun... pokoknya kita harus berpencar di tempat baekhyun biasanya pergi ok!"kata yeoja manis benama luhan,mereka semua mengangguk "satu lagi jika ada yang sudah menemukanya pastikan hubungi salah satu dari kita secepatnya arra... oh ya,jangan sampai berita ini terdengar oleh tiang itu"mereka mengangguk lagi lalu benar-benar pergi.

.

Baekhyun sedang meminum jus strowberi kesukaanny sambil duduk di pada bangku taman yang berada tidak jauh dari sungai menhabiskan semua uangnya untuk dipakai bermain di lotte world dia pun segera ketempat ini yang menurutnya sangat bersejarah baginya seulas senyum tulus terukir dari wajah manisnya sangat tulus tanpa paksaan sama sekali... tapi kenapa belum ada yang dapat menemukannya sejak tadi? Harusnya jika dia memakai kartu kredit,pasti dia dengan mudah untuk ditemukan...

Oh sepertinya baekhyun telah merencenakan semuanya dengan matang,buktinya dia membawa banyak uang tunai dalam dompetnya sehingga sahabatnya tidak ada yang menemukanya

banyak kenangan manis disungai han ini tanpa dia sadari hari sudah mulai gelap tetapi masih begitu banya orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan dihadapanya seperti tidak terasa saja dia telah pergi dari rumah sudah empat LIMA lamanya.

sebulir krytal jatuh dari plupuk matanya jika mengingat tempat ini,begitu banyak kenangan indah ditempat ini hingga dia tidak ingat berapa banyak dia tidak ingin melupakanya tetapi semua itu harus dia lupakan mulai sekarang,dengan semilir angin yang menemaninya sekarang dia akan melupakan kenangan itu dan memulai menjalani kehidupannya yang baru yang telah menunggunya menjadi seorang baekhyun baru yang tidak tergantung pada orang lain.

Yeoja manis itu berdiri lalu menghadap kearah sungai han yang berada tepat menatap lekat cahaya dari lampu jalan yang terpantul oleh air begitu indah seperti kunang-kunang yang menghiasi air tenang yang akan terus mengalir itu.

Di melepas sebuah kalung yang terus melekat di leher jenjangnya entah sejak kapan tetapi kalung itu penuh dengan kenangan dimasa lalunya sampai sekarang.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris saat melihat kalaung tersebut lalu menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk melepaskan semua kenangan dimasa mengangkat tangan lalu membuang kalung tersebut kesungai yang sangat terkenal seantero korea selatan itu

"baekhyun noona"

Baekhyun mencari asal suara yang tengan memanggilnya dan mendapatkan seorang namja berkulit tan tengah menahan tubuhnya dengan memegangi lututnya jangan lupa tentang peluh yang menghiasi wajah tampanya,namja itu menegakkan tubunya lalu tersenyum menawan

"aku yakin akan menemukanmu disini hosh hosh,kau hosh tidak akan bisa kabur lagi"jongin menuju kebangku taman yang juga sempat ditempati diduduki oleh yeoja cantik itu dan duduk membelakangi yeoja cantik itu sambil menetralkan nafasnya "aku sudah memberi tahu yang lain kau disini jadi jangan coba-coba lari"

"apa maksudmu ini dengan kabur,siapa aku?"tanya baekyhun sambil memasang wajah bingung yang amat sangat menggemaskan lalu ikut duduk bersama jongin

"ya iyalah noona,mana mungkin aku"

"aku bukannya kabur pabbo,hanya pergi"kata baekhyun penuh penekanan pada akhir katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya

"kalau bukan kabur apalagi namannya oh! Menonaktifkan hp segala,pergi seenaknya tanpa pamit itu yang dikatakan bukan kabur"

"aku hanya tidak ingin diganggu apa lagi dengan orang sepertimu,lihat saja...belum apa-apa sudah cerewet"baekhyun tersenyum bukannya marah atau melakukan hal yang sebagainya "dari mana kau tau akau disini?kau melacak mobil yang tengah aku pakai?"

"aku bukan cerewet dan aku tidak cerewat! tapi mengkhawatirkan noona itu saja!...soal itu...entah aku merasa kau akan kesini"

"tenanglah aku tidak mungkin kabur... besok aku akan menikah manamungkin aku pergi begitu saja,jangan bercanda"baekhyun masih tersenyum dengan tulus pada jongin sambil mengacak rambut jongin sayang sehingga mau tak mau jongin juga ikut tersnyum bersama baekhyun dan tangannya menepis tangan baekhyun yang ada dikepalanya.

"aku bukan anak kecil!... aku butuh beberapa waktu untuk membuat rambutku serapi ini..."

"kau memang anak kecil"baekhyun berdiri untuk berhadapan dengan jongin lalu dengan teganya dia mengacak rambut blonde milik jongin

"KYAAA! NOONA HENTIKAN!"

Tapi baekhyun seperti sedang menulikan pendengarannya dari bentakan jongin barusan dan tetap mengacak rambut jongin

.

"noona aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk menaiki mobil sendiri... kau harus pulang bersamaku,biar mobil itu ditinggalkan disini lalu menyuruh orang untuk membawanya pulang"kata jongin sambil menarik tangan baekhyun agar segera pulang dan menuju ke arah mobilnya dipakirkan.

Baekhyun merasa jongin terlalu berlebihan sehingga mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan jongin.

"jangan berlebihan jongin! Aku bukanlah anak-anak... aku pasti akan pulang tenanglah dan tolong lepaskan tanganku!"baekhyun terlihat tidak suka pada sikap jongin lalu memasang wajah super jutek pada jongin.

"mian noona bukan maksudnya aku memaksamu,tapi... aku takut kau kenapa-napa... aku takut tidak dapat menepati janjiku..."tatapan baekhyun melunak setelah melihat rauk kekecewaan bercampur sedih diwajah tampan milik orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

"lihatlah,aku tidak kenapa-napa bukan...aku bisa menjaga diriku sekarang berhentilah melakukan hal yang menyebalkan seperti tadi...dan aku akan ikut pulang bersamamu...puass?"jongin mengangguk semangat lalu membawa baekhyun ke mobil mewah pergi dari sungai itu untuk kembali kerumah milik tunangan baekhyun mungkin err bisa dikatakan calon rumahnya

.

.

Mereka sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang rumah yang sekarang akan ditinggali luar jongin dan baekhyun dapat mendengar suara yang sangat gaduh didalam.

Jongin menelan salivanya berat sepertinya dia tau siapa penyebab kekacauan yang berada didalam rumah,siapa lagi kalau bukan tunangan dari baekhyun... sih namja tinggi yang seperti tiang jemuran yang ada di menoleh kesebelah dimana ada baekhyun disana yang memasang wajah begitu tenang seperti sedang tidak terjadi apa-apa,bisannya orang yang jongin anggap seperti noonanya sendiri itu masih tenang-tenang saja sementara dialah yang jadi objek kegaduhan yang berada didalam sana.

Baekhyun merasa dipandang oleh jonginpun menoleh keorang yang masih setia memandangi baekhyun dengan cukup intens

"apa ada yang selah denganku Kkamjong?"wajah risih dan bingun sangat tergambar diwajah seorang byun baekhyun...

"a-ani noona... kita sepertinya harus masuk segera"jongin segera memfokuskan pandanganya mengedikan bahu acuh...

.

.

Disana sepertinya banyak teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul ditempat ini,itu karena dia dapat melihat banyak mobil yang berjejer rapi didepan rumahnya

"byun baekhyun dari mana saja kau?!... kenapa kau tidak menghubungiki?!"itulah yang baekhyun dengar pertama kali sewaktu masuk kedalam rumah dari seorang dengan wajah yang menyeramkan itu menurut temannya tapi begitu tampan menurutnya dan nada suara yang begitu menusuk... tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun seperti yang ditunjukan oleh jongin,dia melihat orang yang besok akan menjadi suaminya dengan tatapan lembut lalu mendekat dan mendekap tubuh tinggi orang tersebut dengan erat dam penuh perasaan hingga membuat dirinya menjinjit dikarenakan tubuhnya yang lebih imut dari orang yang ada didekapanya.

"aku baik-baik saja kris... percayalah padaku"


End file.
